Waking Dreams
by Rvbspn
Summary: Please just make the dreams stop i cant remember what it like to be happy, to look at my friends and see anything but death. Everyday it gets worse. It fills like a screaming fire.. a broken miracle, I just want it to end.
1. somethings wrong

Marshall's POV-

A/U- This will be a story about Marshall having dreams of his friends dying every night and it will break his spirit. Tell me if I should use better grammar or less of it point out everything, thank you I will have a lot of dreams in this story so I wont put as much detail in them as the real life. This is also a short chapter just to see what you guys think

As we ran to the tower for another mission I tripped like I always do. I made a corny joke and we laughed. A normal day. It was a mission to save chickaletta for what seemed like the millionth time. We were heading back to the lookout when all of a sudden a tree smashed Chase into the concrete, cracking his head open. As he turned the surrounding streets a dark flowing color of crimson all I could do was scream in terror as the light faded from his eyes and I watched him take his finale shaky breaths.

I woke up abruptly cold air stinging my lungs and tear ridden face, the sour smell in the air was speaking the words of my depression and dread. It had not even been a week since I had enjoyed the simple happiness of the morning sun. I was constantly being awoke by my thoughts and dreams every waking hour. They would not stop. Every night I had dreams of my team mates dying and I could nothing to save them. I had begun to feel useless and could not look at my friends without seeing them lie dead on the ground in a pool of their own blood. The dreams were slowly breaking me, the poor dally. My friends have noticed the abrupt change in my nature but can not coax an answer from me they want to help, but know not what to do.

3rd Person POV-

As Marshall Left his pup house Chase, a German Shepherded and Marshalls best friend, noticed him leaving and decided to go speak to him. When he tried to put a paw on marshal's shoulder he turned and growled. Chase had decided he had enough. "Marshall were worried about you buddy, you hardly eat and you only talk when necessary. We want to know what's wrong." Marshall could see the worry in his eyes but knew he couldn't speak the truth. Fore even when he looked at him now he pictured his body broke and cut and him screaming in pain. "I don't need your sympathy" Chase sighed in frustration "Fine you can hide it for now but you can't keep a secret from us forever" It was true and Marshall knew it he left to the town and left his worried friend behind. As he walked through the town he saw nothing but pain in everybody and nothing but death in simple everyday objects. Where ever he walked a depressed cloud seemed to follow him. He was worried he would hurt his friends or they wouldn't come back from a mission. Marshall thought he was weak, only 5 days of the dreams and he was already seriously considering suicide. This had to stop but he didn't know what to do.

Back at the lookout the pups were having a conversation on how to help Marshall They were trying to figure out what was wrong based on his behavior and when it started. "Maybe he's got a secret crush." said Skye, a tiny cockapoo "Like who" asked a very skeptical mix breed, rocky "Maybe its Everest" "WHAT?" everybody screamed either out of surprise to the suggested inquiry or the fact that it made a lot of sense. "I doubt he has a crush" Said the water pup and chocolate lab of the team, Zuma. "Ya I highly doubt that" said the bulldog, Rubble. Chase had strangely been quiet this whole time. He was thinking to himself, the others noticed this and ask him what was up. "I was just thinking that he is a lot weirder in the morning and nighttime almost like he's afraid." The others thought back to it and realized it was the same way when they saw him too. "Well as least we have something to go on" stated Rocky as they watched Marshall arrive only to go straight for the lookout. However they did not miss the fearful glances he gave them before he went inside. "Were going to get to the bottom of this" Chase stated "even if it's the last thing we do" the others nodded and they followed him inside.

A/U- That will not be the length of the chapters if I continue this story let me know what you think.


	2. Nightmares in dreams

Marshall's POV A/N Please reread chapter 1 I made it longer and updated it

As I went into the lookout to lay down I thought I heard somebody following me but I shrugged it off and went to sleep. Maybe sleeping in the lookout would help me dream better.

Chase was tied to a chair and he was crying, I tried to reach out to him to comfort him but alas I failed. "No please, leave me alone Marshall. were friends right? Please don't hurt me." he cried I didn't know what was happening until I saw I was holding a knife. I knew where this was going and I didn't like it as I approached him and put the cold blade on his neck I felt a smile form on my lips while inside I was screaming as loud as I could. His eyes went wide and I pushed into his soft neck letting the blood turn his fur a dark red and brown. I awoke screaming gasping for air and I saw them.

Chases POV

As we went into the lookout we saw a distraught and tired looking Marshall sleeping on the beanbag we decided to wait until he woke up to confront him. As we were waiting he suddenly started to thrash and cry he kept whispering no…no over and over again. We tried to wake him up but to no avail. He woke up screaming causing us to all jump a little. He started gasping for breath when he noticed us and fled the room as if being by us would cause us pain for himself. We looked for Marshall only to find him in his pup house with the door locked. Whatever the problem was it was effecting his dreams I knew we needed to tell Rider as did the others so that is what we will do. No its what were going to do a friend doesn't leave a friend, and brother cant lose his brother.

3rd Person POV

As Marshall lay in his pup house, Mentally broken and beaten he wondered if they would get worse as time progressed. Deep down he knew this answer he just couldn't accept it as fact. He was a monster that was what rang through his mind every day like a deathly song you cant remove from your thought and dreams. their had to be something to do to fix this without the others knowing. So he set a deadline 4 months to fix it and if it wasn't completely gone by then he would make sure it was six feet under for him he could not endanger his friends. As he made these plans a thought formed in his mind that made him smile. Whether it be for its dark side or that he knew this plan whether he like it or not would protect his friends Ill let you decide. Because Marshall knew, that Hell if your going to die might as well make it for a good reason.

we sat in a circle around the beanbag chair looking for any clues to lead us to the secret guarded from us by our friend. Their was a deftly quiet on the room no one made a peep. They sat as still as statues and designs on cemetery walls, spoke now words for they would not come, no matter the effort they put forth. They would wait for Rider and put and end to this it would not continue to plague their poor friend. But they did not know what awaited them they decided to call Everest to help them who seemed almost too worried about Marshall her and Rider would arrive at the same time. And they would fix this problem they knew they would.


	3. revelations

**A/U note - sorry about the long wait I only have access to a computer every other week so I will write whenever I can. Also after multiple requests I have made this story a Marshall x Everest story I thank you for your comments I just am having troubles with fan uploading system.**

Marshall POV

Everest I love you. It was hard and it took every thing marshal had but he said it. What he didn't expect was for her to start laughing at him. "Stop it" she continued to laugh "STOP IT" I don't know if it was pure rage or regret but I took the closest thing to me and hit her. I did it until the laughing had stopped her body on the ground and her blood on my fur. I wept for my loss of the beautiful angle I had destroyed. I woke up another damn dream but this one had my crush in it… no my love. I decided it was time to punish myself I stuck my paw in a drawer and tied a gag around my mouth. I slammed it as hard as I could, over and over again even after the resounding crack of it breaking was heard. Looking back on it my screams were so loud I'm surprised it didn't wake up the pups. I knew that this was going to be hard to explain so I braced myself for another horrible day of cruel, cruel, life

Everest POV

The pups had called at the right time. Jake was about to go on vacation when they said Marshall seemed depressed. Nobody knew but I had had a crush on him for a long time as long as I could remember in fact, so I decide to come over and help. When I saw him I almost cried at the sight, his body was bruised and cut he had a broken paw but what was the worst were his eyes, his face. It was expressionless emotionless he stepped with absolute precision and he haunted my thoughts and by the look of the pups theirs to. It was absolutely heart renching he never laughed or smiled chase said it had been this way for 18 days, 18 days without a smile. I was going to stop it somehow he was no longer the person I loved but I vowed to renew him as the old Marshall once again.

Chases POV

When Marshall had left this morning he had a broken paw, claimed it was from falling but I haven't seen him trip for awhile this was self inflicted, I knew It at went to speak with him as I glanced at a worried looking Everest. "Marshall we need to talk." "About what?" He said it with a smile that looked drawn from paper, hollow, Fake and cold and with it replacing his blank expression, it sent shivers down my spine. "You know what." I said sternly but friendly. "It's Nothing chase I'm fine." "Are you gay and afraid to tell us cause I would accept you if you were gay" there was a brief moment of silence until "CHASE IM NOT GAY NOW GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OR ANYBODY ELSES" the shear hatred in Marshalls voice shook Me to the bone so I left head down with my whimpers quiet and low. I had yet to talk to Rider so I headed up to his room he saw me and called me over. "Hey Chase what are you doing up here." "I'm worried about Marshall Sir he seems depressed and will barley talk to anyone of us he's just not the same. Were all worried for him" "Then I will talk to him and set up an intervene tomorrow I will call you all to the lookout and we will confront him." Rider said this with absolute certainty and it filled me with something I thought I had lost… hope, so I agreed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day for all of us I knew it. I decided to lie down because my gut hurt. (Must have been something I ate) I said to myself not knowing what wonder I would face tomorrow so I closed my eyes and had the best dream of my entire life.


	4. confession

**A/U hey guys Thank you for your support and keep reading the story please, again sorry this is my first book I've written point out my mistakes besides that I need to indent I cant figure this website out. I decided to add a little chasexskye here and their because im bored. props to anyone who know what song the lyrics are from, ill give you a hint its from COD zombies**

Chases POV

It is defiantly settled that was the best dream ever. I woke up and stretched it was a new day and a new try at trying to crack that old kink in my back. As I left my pup house I decided to wake everyone, but Marshall who was strangely already up. As we sat in a circle and I told them about riders plan I kind of spaced off thinking about my crush skye. Anyways that not important now. "Well I think this is a great plan. when will he call us?" Zuma inquired. "How am I supposed to know probably at the end of the day or something." _'pups to the look out'_ "or it could be right now." I sighed still wanting to prepare. As we got into the elevator, Marshall was last as usual but he didn't crash he simply walked in and stated, and I quote "guess this broken leg is make me less clumsy."

That was supposed to be his joke but he didn't make them anymore almost like his mind was poisoned with something else. The same thing happened when the lyrics of a song that I forgot the name of said, " _Its killing me to see im killing you."_ The elevator went up and their was a long awkward silence.

When the elevator arrived at the top we all lined up in front of rider with Rocky locking the elevator behind us. "Marshall's been acting strange so we need to figure out what's wrong and help him." _'That was way less complicated and anticlimactic as I thought it would be._ ' I thought. everyone looked at Marshall as he bolted towards the slide of the lookout but we blocked him. He precede to run outside and get uncomfortably close to the edge. "Marshall you have no where to go tell us what's wrong" "actually Chase your wrong I can go down." he said as he lifted some of his body over the rails "NO" we all screamed "Fine" he stated obviously disappointed. Ryder began to calm him down. "Pups let me do the talking. Marshall why wont you tell us what's wrong" "Because I don't want you to know." "why not?" Ryder questioned. "Because I don't want to, I have my reasons Ill tell you Ryder, but not them." he said gesturing to us with a uncaring wave of his paw. I don't know why but that one hit a deep emotion ' _Does he hate me?'_ "Fine then" Ryder replied. "Pups leave" "But sir.." "That's an order" I solemnly obeyed and left the room going to lay down for while.

Ryder's POV

I had Marshall sit on the other side of me and stared at him and his emotionless face stared back at me. This was going to far. "This isn't a therapy session Marshall tell me what's wrong right now." I demanded in the most assertive way I could. "Ok where do you want me to start Ryder." "At the beginning" "ok" he began. "A Few weeks ago I started having nightmares of tragic events happening to us killing, our team mates and friends. When I would wake up I could not cease their existence in my mind they were like a haunting shadow or shell of song that echoes deep in the bowels of ones soul. They kept getting worse and worse and worse and…and" at this point I saw him start to break as if some one was torturing him. Sobbing and yelling as loud as he could. "And then they got worse I was being killed by you guys and then the worst ones came Ryder. I would beat you guys to death, the morbidity and insanity of my laughs I cant get out of my head Ryder no matter how hard I try all I think are dark thoughts of you all getting killed and maimed and..and whenever it seems to end whenever I have hope someone takes that hope and burns it into a pile of ash in front of my eyes and spread them trough ought my brain Ryder. Sometimes I even enjoy them and it scares me. Its killing me im going insane. I have started to see faces and here voices at night. I cant count how many times I've fantasized about a rope around my neck. But it will never end no matter how hard I try." By the end he was in tears, but controlled himself within half a minute (which I didn't think was even possible) and left me shocked unable to say a word.


	5. closer to the truth

**A/U I have decide that his story will be my last but since I have millions of ideas for long stories and one shots that I might PM some of them to people.**

 **Ryder's POV**

I was shocked. That had to be the very last thing I thought was wrong. we stood their staring at each other before I finally spoke. "Marshall I am authorizing that we keep this a secret until I find out what to do with you are dismissed." He slowly walked back to the elevator and took it to the ground. My mind was buzzing I had to do something for Marshall so I called Katie and asked her to meet me.

Everest POV

I saw Marshall come down the elevator with that horrible blank expression on his face but his eyes were red as though he had been crying and he smelled of salt. I decided to go and talk to him as he seemed to get mad at me the least. I wonder why? He saw me and sighed as he laid on a beanbag. "Hey Marshall do you want to play pup pup boogie?" I asked the fleeting hope evident in my voice. "Not right now Everest" he said sounding slightly irritated. I went up and nuzzled him felling him slightly stiffen before relaxing and his face turning slightly as a smile threatened his cold expression. _'So he does feel happiness still.'_ I thought as we laid their but the smile was their for a second before it again vanished into his darkened face and his blue eyes glazing over once again. He winced in pain and I felt something move. To my horror his claw had imbedded itself in to his broken paw and was pushing it to the point of worsening his injury. I quickly knocked his hand away and growled at him. "Why did you do that" I asked terrified and boiling with rage at the same time. "Because I deserved it" He answered without missing a beat and pain danced in his words, like hidden secrets in the world of envy and hate. "No you don't" "Yes I do" he replied undeterred by my effort to help. "NO…you don't" "YES I DO" he practically screamed catching the attention of the other pups, And bringing them to our spot. "what's going on." Chase demanded "Marshall was injuring his broken paw." I replied grabbing Marshall by the scruff so he couldn't leave. "he also wouldn't tell me why he jus told me he deserved it" All eyes went to Marshall as he stared back. "why?" Rocky asked "YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW" he snapped back his face expression rapidly changing from pain, happiness and then blank again. Everyone took a step back and looked at him either angrily or out of fear. He started again. "I don't want you guys to know because I don't want you to hate me or…" "or what?" chase asked "it doesn't matter" he said "just leave me alone" and with that he left the room leaving us to think.

Rocky's POV

As Marshall left a dismal felling hung in the room as we sat their thinking about what happened. "He said he doesn't want us to hate him maybe he did something wrong." I suggested trying to fill the silence "No Marshalls a nice person he wouldn't do anything bad" chase replied "But the biggest problems that he is hurting himself" Skye stated. "I agree" said Zuma "and I don't think that broken paw was an accident." I gasped "you don't think that he did that on purpose?" I asked "come to think of it" Chase started "I thought I heard him yelling at himself that night but shrugged it off as a dream." "Skye I need to talk to you for a second." Everest said and they headed off.

Skye's POV

I didn't know what Everest wanted to talk about but I knew it had something to do with Marshall. Once we were alone Everest began, "Skye you need to promise you won't tell anyone what I'm going to say ok." I nodded and she continued "…I have a crush on Marshall and seeing him like this really worries me. He's not the same Skye I don't see him smile and he never makes jokes anymore I don't want to see him become this." Well I didn't expect this but I knew that Marshall used to love Everest to by the way he looked at her I don't know how this Marshall feels though. Maybe getting them together could cheer Marshall up? "That's Great Everest you should tell him how you feel" "I want to but to be honest I'm a little scared of this Marshall." Oh boy this was going to be harder than I thought. "Everest look at me we are going to fix Marshall and make him his old happy self again, and who knows he could love you too." "Ya right like hell love me." She grumbled obviously disbelieving me. "Everest you never know he could love you I believe that the old Marshall did." I stated "well thank you for talking to me." She said and walked off. I sighed looking at all the boys fighting as rider walked up to them. We were being broke apart.


	6. plans

**A/U** **\- I won't be able to update after this chapter for a week also go READ CHAPTER 5 I POSTED YESTERDAY BUT MY STORY DIDN'T UPDATE.**

Rubbles POV

As Ryder came down the elevator we all stopped yelling and rushed over to him, eager to hear what he would say. "Ryder what's wrong with Marshall?" we practically all blurted out at the same time. Eager to hear his response. Upon hearing our question his mood seemed to lower even more than it already was and a look of pity formed in his eye. "I'm sorry pups but I can't' tell you." He responded obviously trying to hold back tears. We could see the pain it was putting him in, and decided to leave the subject alone. As we all sat back down Skye pulled Chase away and said she needed to have a word with him. Wonder what it's about? The rest of us began to talk again about Marshall for what felt like the hundredth time. "Guys" Zuma started "whatever is bothering him is obviously driving him insane there has to be something we can do about it!" "well there is something but I don't think you guys are goanna like it." Rocky stated as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "What?" I Inquired hope reaching its peak of the last few weeks. "We know Marshall is having nightmares about it then maybe we can encourage the nightmares enough to where we can get him to mumble the words" Rocky stated as he shamefully looked down. It would be horrible to give our friend his fears in his sleep, but if it helped us was it worth it? I would rather see Marshall go through a nightmare to help him than let him suffer. Besides it was just a dream how bad could it be?

Chase POV

When Skye pulled me away I could not have been more confused on what was happening. Her face was strikingly energetic so I could tell it was important whether it was bad or good I could not tell. "Well what is?" I asked intrigued to know why she was in such a hurry. "Well you see I think Marshall may be afraid for us for some reason." "For us?" "Ya whenever I see him looking at us it's always like it will be the last time he sees us. I think you should talk to him, you are his best friend after all." This information made my head twirl. Was she right? It would explain a lot of things that happened, like how he "doesn't deserve". I went to find him right away hopefully the other don't try anything stupid.

Marshall's POV

' _Marshall you're so stupid, you hurt your crush this is why your worthless'_ I thought with a huff as I continued to beat my mental self up. _'And they're closer to figuring out your secret. Rider probably hates you. You should make it end, Marshall just grab that silly chew toy it would make a good noose. Ooh or maybe you can run yourself over with the car. That would be cool._ I _thought_ and made a mental note to myself to not talk about his suicide so happily. ' _Maybe you can get one of them to kill you.'_ "Stop it" I said as I could do nothing but listen to my thoughts as they killed my inside turning my soul as black as the empty space in the night time sky. A knock on my door made me jump and hit my head on the roof. I noticed I had been getting more paranoid to. "What you want Chase?" I yelled already knowing who it was. There was silence but for a moment when "Why are you worried about us?" It was over he knew I had to admit and expect defeat or I could… yes that would work. "Chase we are not worried about you guys so go away." I said even convincing myself until Chase caught some thing I had said "Who's we?" "GO AWAY CHASE OR I SWEAR I WILL BREAK MY OTHER PAW" "You broke your first paw?" "LEAVE CHASE…NOW." I had defiantly said to much if it wasn't already over it was now.

Chase POV

Was my buddy going insane? I decided to walk back to the others and tell them what had happened. I just couldn't wrap my head around it why would he break his paw in the first place what was the point of that? Why did he say we? Who did he tell to stop it? Was it himself? Questions couldn't stop running through my head but I knew that I needed answers. What I didn't Know was that they were darker than I could have ever imagined.


	7. the truth

**A/U I know I said I wouldn't be able to update but plans were delayed a day so I had time for a short chapter** **this ones a little darker than the rest not for the weak**

Chase POV

What had Marshall meant by all the things he had said? Was he going insane? I decide to go and converse with my crush Skye who had been listing in on the other boys conversation. When I got their she told me that they were planning to listen to Marshall's Nightmares and even instigate them a bit. I shared everything Marshall had said and it only added to the worry and confusion that surrounded the dally, but it was to be solved this night and start to mend his broken mind.

Marshall's POV

I was going insane. Their was no doubt about that. I heard voices in my head and broken screams of the music of death. The more thoughts that came the pleasure and blood lust in my eyes surged with power. I needed a dream. Just saying the word made me feel hope though I knew better than to hope on such unreachable ideas. This was getting out of hand right after my fight with chase I noticed I was bleeding and…I..I…rubbed it on my face. Painting as if it were war paint a broad smile decorating my face. I hated it but it felt so good. the iron smell was like an addiction that I craved for. I had to end it before it took all of me I had to cut the deadline short 7 more days a week. I could already picture my pale corpse on the end of a rope and smiled at the thought of the others finding my body. I decide to lay down and let sleep incase me as I heard whispering outside my house. "your going insane." I muttered to myself as darkness took me in its arms.

The pups and I were upstairs and having fun except for 1. "Hey were is Rubble." I asked as the others just shrugged and continued the conversation. "I'm going to find him." I said as they waved me off and I headed downstairs. I saw him walking to his pup house and stopped him only for him to chuckle a dark laugh. Before my eyes he transformed into me and spoke words that petrified me. "Marshall why did you abandon your friends? they need you and love you and you thank them by killing them? By hating them?" I started to back up until I hit a wall my other self's voice grew deeper as blood poured from his mouth. "I wonder what has happened to them in the time you were gone?" he asked as a broad smile appeared on his lips. I rushed upstairs to see their body beaten and torn as their pools of blood mixed filling my nose with the putrid smell. I broke down an cried in the piles of limbs and flesh that had detached from their bodies which were rapidly falling even more apart and their screams portrait there selves in my mind. The evil me came up to me with a look of mock pity "What's wrong? Is this not what you want deep down?" he then smiled "After all I am you and I did this." "YOU MONSTER LEAVE ME ALONE IM NOT YOU" I screamed as snot and tears clogged my face " But I am you and don't mistake me for a monster after all I didn't just throw away the bodies." he stated as he picked up a piece of what looked like Rock's flesh making me vomit as he ate it in front of me "That's good here try some." he laughed as my face plunged into the pile in front of me. "Its good isn't it?" questioned my other self. I desperately pulled out the flesh and saw a rope being presented to me. I took it I deserved it anyway I wrapped it around my neck and stepped in the elevator and let the door catch the rope as gravity did its work.

Everest's POV

As we walked into Marshall's pup house I was worried at what we might hear but gagged at Marshall's house. A horrible smell filled it up and spots of blood could be seen on the floor, items littered the floor. I did my best to ignore the condition of my crushes house as the other did the same judging by their expressions. We sat around his bed and waited until we heard him whispering our names and thrashing in his sleep "No you monster im not you" "I didn't kill my friends I love them" his voice got darker "you enjoy it don't you" his voice again turned normal "No" he whimpered. I decide to wake him up but the others shook their head studying his every his every movement. His face relaxed and he started choking, out of fear I shook him awake and he stared at us all before dashing for the door only to be blocked by Chase since it was a small house. He then sighed and fell down on his bed "Ill tell you all since you probably already know." he stated as we stood around him with harsh glares of pity and anger fixed on his face. This was worse than I thought.


	8. down the rabbit hole we go

**A/U sorry for not updating it will be like this for awhile. To guest, sorry but I will not do a sex scene as I have no interest in that but I did allude to it in this his chapter. Also if somebody could write this story better …..So literally anyone you're free to do so. I also plan on having the story go darker as it goes on but not as dark as I could make it because this is still teen rated. Anyhow to the story!**

Marshall's POV

As I began I decided to skip the details as to not worry my friends...no matter how much I relished to see their tears of pity and rage towards me. I explained to them everything how I had dreams every night of them or me dying and the way I was slowly starting to enjoy them while the other me wanted them abolished. My mind felt as if it split into two but the side that lusted for the carnage drew more power with every thought, and it felt so good! My dear…dear friends reactions were not happy to say the least but everyone has a dark side and under their eyes I could see they lusted for it too. _'Leave them alone' 'please stop it'_ I pleaded as hard as I could with myself but it was no use. _**'You know you want to see them break, to fall to their knees and weep as we take their breath' 'Maybe your friends would be better off without you, I hear that suffocation is a killer way to go',**_ _No I Won't LISTEN TO YOU' 'Your…YOUR JUST A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION'_ _ **'Anger is what you were born from I'm you, you are ME! I will always be with you fore I am what you heart desires'**_ _'You will die and I will become whole once again'_ _ **'Foolish, Worthless, mutt you will die Inside me I will become you and corrupt all that I can before this body is no more' "**_ MARSHALL" I was saved by a desperate yell for my attention by my best friend who's eyes had tears inside them "Were here for you, this isn't you Marshall we can get through this together. Were the Paw Patrol, remember no jobs to big no pups to small." He practically whimpered as he offered me a hug and a smile of pity decorated his lips I was tempted to accept the off but I couldn't 'You _ **don't deserve it for what you think and for what you do to yourself your just provoking the evil inside you by acting selfish'**_ it was true I couldn't be selfish it would only make things worse I shoved down the thought and just sat their blankly staring as my mind rushed a million miles an hour. The only one to not speak was Everest I wanted to help her but couldn't. _**'she doesn't like you Marshall, but maybe she will like your funeral after all they will have some things better than you, and more interesting than your pathetic screw up of a life like food or dirt'**_ I kicked the pups out of my house using as little force as possible before I unveiled a small blade and cut myself savoring the smell. It felt as though the power itself that I felt was inside of it. I caked it over my face and hand licking up any excess from the wound before I lay my head and descended into sleep.

Everest POV

My crush… I couldn't imagine the pain he was going through to watch us die over and over again. He said thing could even start off normal like he was at chase birth day party but it caught on fire and we screamed in his ears not running but standing around him and yelling in pain. He also claimed that this was one of his better ones. When we were in his pup house I could hear him struggling to hold back his thoughts and actions and I could see the hate gleam in his eyes. I locked myself in my Pup house and cried

Marshall's POV

As my 'friends' eat me alive I noted that there was in fact no pain, but the detail was great. It looked like a real puddle of blood and organs were around me as I had worked as an EMT-paramedic and had seen these things before I also should be dead but oh well what you can do. After they finished their 'dinner, I was in a plane by myself and it started to fall I am terrified of heights as you might know so it scared me half to death until I was suddenly outside in the snow and I was once again forced to eat my friends and crushes flesh, But this time they were alive I started with Chase and I bit his stomach open and the surrounding snow turned crimson his scream filled the night air like a beautiful song to my ears. His skin tasted like chocolate…it was just so sweet! I could eat it for hours. Once he finally stopped his pathetic flailing I moved on to Rocky who had a saltier taste than chase but that also tasted pretty good. His blood also turned my smile red. Zuma was next he had the softest meat of them all with a horrible aftertaste I had to rinse with the snow. By now I was covered in red and happily rolled in the snow as that wonderful smelled filled my lungs. Rubble had the most fat naturally so his body was in fact the juiciest. Skye had tougher meat than I thought and I was forced to just kill her and let the meat go to waste. Everest was the best of them all with a taste that was to **die** for, hehe sometimes I am a crack up. As sanity took a brief hold of me once again I looked in horror at the bodies on the ground dismembered, and ….violated. The horrible taste still in my mouth I cried as I bashed my head uselessly in the ground before insanity took me once again. I took Everest head as my own as I carved it into a sort of helmet with a knife that came out of nowhere and I found myself once more in what I called home. I killed myself in every way possible, trying to wake up as the lifeless husks of my friends screamed in pain and begged for mercy behind me. I was back in the snow where my friends were alive again as if their pain was not over yet "PLEASE STOP" "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WE LOVE YOU" "JUST MAKE IT END YOU MONSTER" all I could do was scream on the inside as a smile formed on my lips that soon changed into a laugh as I took a metal rod and put it in my mouth securing it as best as I could with tape and support straps I looked around for a wall and ran as fast as I could at it before the pipe hit my throat causing me to choke on my own blood.

When I woke up I went on a rampage and did my best to hurt myself in any way possible. By the time it was over all I felt was pain as I limped on yet another broken leg and cut and blood covered my skin. But I knew I deserved it, ALL of it. Tonight I would kill myself to end the dammed truth of who I was. For once in forever a smile from the better side of me came to my lips.

Chases POV

"It's settled tonight we will take shifts to watch Marshall's pup house so he doesn't do anything stupid." I said as we all nodded our heads solemnly in agreement and with that in my mind we drew straws for who would go first.


	9. power and blood

**A/U Sorry this took so long to update but I had a lot of thing going on, anyway in a few chapter I will have a vote on something… so maybe next chapter? Also the little song in this I made up in math class enjoy.**

Rockys POV

As I sat in front of marshal's pup house I heard crying inside and went to listen. He was singing against himself is the best I could describe it. **"Hate will always fill your heart and death will always live."** " _My mind is being torn apart, my tears are turning red._ " His voice sounded utterly broken and he started to talk in a deep voice that was breaking up from his apparent tears. **"You don't have the guts to do it, Marshall why not let someone else."** at this he let out a scream and his pup house violently started to shake I ran in to see him holding a knife to his chest fighting to stab it in. I yanked the knife out of his grasp and was about to yell at him when he ran full speed at me like a train. Out of pure instinct I held the knife in my way and he ran into it a smile forming on his lips, as blood trickled out the sides. I screamed in horror as I went to wake Ryder who was already outside from all of the noise we rushed him to the hospital and waited to see what would happen. I… I had stabbed my friend it was killing me every time I closed my eyes I envisioned the scene over and over again as vile made it way to my mouth. I could still see his broken yet happy face, almost like one you would see in a ocean. sticky cold blood ran its way down my arm as the smell filled my nose Turning my fur a dark crimson. I still had not washed it off to shocked and disgusted with myself to care as it flaked off of my skin. The others told me it wasn't my fault. The only thing that would make me feel better was to see marshal.

Marshal's POV

As I lay there thinking about the, oh so benevolent rocky's, face I also painted vivid pictures like strokes of a brush of the others faces and how they would hate me just like my parents from now on, maybe not for being clumsy but you get the idea. As I let my depression consume me with open arms, I thought about what made me want to become a fire pup.

 **Flashback**

 _Me and my sister were lofting about the house since we were home alone I decided to start cooking but accidentally made a grease fire. I panicked and threw water on it but it only got bigger as the flames engulfed the house I ran looking for my sister who's room was above the kitchen. Our house had very cheap and flammable walls so it didn't take long to reach her room. I burst in to see her laying on her bed and the flames surrounding her like a dragon waiting for a meal. the orange and blue flames licked at my paws as sparks flew around the room while smoke steadily filled the air turning it darker by each second took al my energy and jumped through the flames rushing to mys sister be side… but it was too late I hadn't heard hr screams because of how worried I was but she was on fire gurgling and writhing in pain as her skin fell of the bones like candle wax. I carried her out despite the burning sensation and laid her on the ground the first responders arrived soon after and pronounced her dead I lay there crying with one thought going through my head_ _ **Its your fault**_

From that day on I made sure that everyday I would blame myself for what I did to the point of tears. It was my daily wake up call and I deserved even more pain than that. _**You can't deny that you enjoyed watching her suffer**_ "I LOVED HER!" My scream broke any silence in the room as I sat there and cried trying to break my mind in two. Thoughts on how to end my life flooded my mind but I pushed them away. _**'All you ever do is mess up; you can't even commit suicide right. You're lazy, greedy, clumsy, stupid, mean, envious, parasitical, depressed, good for nothing fire dog who can't even do his job correctly. I can make you better you love the power you feel when others feel pain and you enjoy my insults, I should know I am you.'**_ As much as I hated it he had a point I also couldn't believe I was talking in a deep voice. Looking back on all the tragedy in his life he could now remember all of the power he felt and his lust for blood and pleasure when his spratic ideas encased his head. Something snapped all of the pain or care that I, Marshall, had felt was gone. Vanished. No emotions clouded his thoughts as a smile, not sinister, but genuine made its way to his lips. I finally figured out that none of us matter and that love… doesn't exist.


	10. A little bit of hope

**A/U hello again this chapter might be shorter than normal, but if it's not I'm too lazy to fix this also the choice will be in the next chapter. Have a good dreams and a good day. Also I was thinking about making a short story collection? I guess we will have to see. To the story.**

Marshalls POV

Everest was tied up in a old wooden chair that looked like it was made of pine. A foul smell filled the room as I walked closer to her. Urine covered her body and a mouth clamp had pried open her mouth. I took pliers and began to remove her central incisors. (That's the front teeth) She screamed and wriggled in pain as her blood mixed with the saliva creating a sort of red water. Being the generous, host that I am I decided to stick my tongue in her mouth and drink all of it. It tasted so delicious. I saw her claws scratching my wood chair, and I couldn't have that, I paid 10 dollars for it! I took a needle and started to shove them down her claws one by one before I tore them violently off her paw and put them in my collection. I noticed she was crying by now and that more urine covers the chair, how strange. I decided to cheer her up by cutting out her eye and shoving it in her mouth. I hear if you suck them long enough they turn pure white. Things seemed so depressing so I decided to start a conversation. "Hey Everest did you know the human body is 800,000 calories if you cooked and ate all of it." Nothing "also don't worries I'm going to feed you to Jake, cant let you have a snow day without him, or should I say snow pain." She just continued to cry, man I thought that joke was funny. I smiled thinking about chase and how I played pack man, and by that I mean cut out his eyes, scrotum and heart and ate them all in a row. High score! Everest tried to speak but it seemed more blood was getting in her mouth. Oh well I like the taste of it anyway. After I liked it up she asked the cliché question of why. I never answered as I like them too die never knowing and their eyes dim without an answer. I grabbed a potato peeler and set to work. She screamed in pain as thin strips of skin peeled off of her flesh. Once I was done I grabbed a mortar shell firework a lighter and a bucket to put over her head. I layer them on the floor and decide to play with her a bit. First I took some salt and hand sanitizer to rub all over her body. Next I cut out her genitalia to sell. I would get a fortune! Finally I broke her limbs. As she lay there passing in an out of consciousness I put the mortar in her mouth and lit it. I forgot about the bucket so her head flew everywhere. Well I was hungry anyway.

I woke up crying as I still loved Everest no matter how much I tried to hate her. I loved all of them I didn't want to go down this path and I didn't want to put my friends in harm. It was an internal struggle that I felt I could not win. I gripped the bed sheets of the hospital bed as I heard a knock on the door. I quickly laid down wanting to avoided as much altercations and conversations as possible. All the pups minus Ryder walked in as I could see him talking with a nurse outside. A deathly silence filled the room as I felt them watching me, waiting for me to wake up. A few silent cries broke out and I squinted my eyes to see what was happening. They were all looking at me or the ground with faces of horror sadness and guilt their faces were twisted from their emotions and for the first time in a long while I felt guilty I lay there until Ryder called them to leave. The boy stood there and watched me; he let a small smile out as he gave me a thumb up in support. He must of known I was awake. Tomorrow I would have to talk and I knew it. I felt more control over myself than I had in months and a grain of confidence made its way to my mind. I could get over this I knew I could. Or could I?

Everest's POV

I still love him and its killing inside to think about what he's going through. I could tell the others felt the same. Rocky could not stop blaming himself for what he did even though we all forgive him. Tomorrow we will talk to marshal and cheer him up. As I lay in my pup house I can't get my mind off of my poor dallys broken and utterly defeated face. After many hours I finally fall asleep.


End file.
